


dessert

by herring_salad_festival



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herring_salad_festival/pseuds/herring_salad_festival
Summary: WARNING:古早作品，图片转文字可能错字。underage食人倾向
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 9





	dessert

标题:《dessert》CP:Brucedick性质:车

分级:NC-17警告:underage

简介:很短Bruce没有直接收养dick，一个月后他发现这没有人照顾的孩子出了事

最后一道菜之后，男人双手叠在一起活动着手指关节，小动作能显得他期待而又有些拘谨。

缀着排成竖纹的碎钻的黑色的天鹅绒幕布在长餐桌周围组成一道厚重的屏障，论大众艺术感这布置或许缺乏了点什么，但这本就不是什么上流高雅餐厅。

侍者缓慢地推着推车，顶层放置的唯一餐盘似乎能装下一头烤乳猪，光是轮子碾过的声音都能听出这并不轻松。

悄无声息地上菜后所有侍者都退下，留下他们尊贵的客人一人。空气舒适度正好，除了火药味没有其他，可以听见模糊的音乐声。

Bruce解开那块遮盖神秘菜肴的黑布，折叠好放在右手边，揭开了那个最大的有孔的雕刻花纹的餐盘罩。他的餐后甜点。

蜷缩的男孩双手被捆绑着放在脸颊边，几乎被茴香和大麻叶掩埋，穿着深蓝的丝绒套装搭配正式而简洁的jabot,因为紧绷而突显出薄薄的肌肉的的小腿上套着吊袜带和枪劳和枪粉 的短袜， 脚上只结结实实缠绕着麻绳，没有应该搭配的锃亮皮鞋。

要不是男孩胸口小小的起伏和呼吸掀动叶片，这张黑色长桌上的时间可能会就这么永远静止下去。

当然，有着鸡蛋布丁一般甜蜜的脸颊，树莓果酱一般鲜红的唇，嫩姜- -般的手指紧紧扣住盘中的植物香料。银刃轻轻划在深蓝的丝绒上，锋利的一面被高处的镭射灯照的刺眼，面对如此令人挪不开视线的画面很少有人能控制住指尖的力度以至于裁缝静心缝制的结实纽扣也被Bruce的

手指整个扯下弹等指整个扯走彈飞到桌面在相对安静的环境里发出夸张的响声，，外套被剥到男孩胳膊肘处乱成一团，而男人的手指拉扯起丝质衬衣时便不再有耐心，哧啦一声后布料破损处露出受到局部压迫发红的粉色肌肤。

终于抿紧的嘴唇张开发出短促又稚嫩的喘息声，顶着整齐发型的黑色脑袋茫然地寻找着男孩想象中危险存在的方向，眼罩让他看不到任何光，只能裸露着身体蜷缩在干燥又带有刺激性的叶片上。这就像烤架上的雏鸟。

无论是凌乱的羽毛和纤细得令人难以想象如何支撑它飞行的鸟爪子还是这不能被称为抵抗的最后挣扎。

还有鲜美的内脏，如果坐在这儿的不是他的话。

Bruce起身弯下腰，手掌贴上一个月前双亲被害的dick.grayson的下巴，庆幸眼罩和面具都让他不用露出一个令人作呕的微笑，。“我带你离开。

他的嘴唇贴在男孩发烫发红的耳根处缓慢地发出气音，“ 你得配合我。”

男孩努力地贴向他的脸，额头两边的卷毛蹭着他的脖子让他觉得痒，声线发抖喘着气回答:“yes." 一-这 就算是明白他的意思了。

他们给这个男孩洗过澡，并且做了不少事，当然从内到外都该死的湿润清洁。没有其他明显损伤，还未到精力消耗不完的青春期的孩子散发着奶香味- -确实是美味，作为新鲜的活着的绝对奢侈的食材。“你之前被关在哪里?”

“..也许是地下，先生。很黑，空气潮湿。”“有其他人吗。

...我想我是最后一个了。“很好。我是说，这就够了。”

他的鼻尖正蹭着男孩锁骨，嘴唇贴上胸前的光滑皮肤，低头就能看到形状柔和微微翘起的乳头，丝毫没有犹豫地贴了上去

男孩吓得咬住嘴唇不敢出声，腹部收得紧紧地，这使得胸脯挺得更高，方便了他上手揉弄那块儿水蜜桃一样的肌肉。

他离开胸口亲吻dick的嘴唇，给予令人惊讶地称得上温柔的抚慰，舌头撬开牙齿让 那些软糯的呻吟自然地传出来，指尖捏着硬粒用指甲刮蹭按压，这让男孩发出的声音变得更加尖锐急促，他没法和dick解释清楚这一切，这些叫声正是他需要的，但还远远不够，男孩果真用舌头配合着他的入侵，触感 如同柿子中花托发育而成的最好部位， 小小的口腔不足以容纳两人混合的唾液，顺着嘴角溢出，Bruce放开可怜的男孩气喘吁吁的嘴后舌尖沿着柔和的曲线一路舔舐直到凹陷下去的肚脐一这让男孩开始断断续续地发出小动物-样的哼哼声一深深地顶入肉洞内部，隔着这层薄薄的皮肤和皮下脂肪或是粘膜什么的，里面就是供这具美好身体继续运转的温暖的精密仪器。

他可以感觉到偷窥的人的动静，他必须让自己看起来不比以往来到这个地方的任何人逊色，扮演一个有着吃东西之前会玩弄食物的恶心爱好的角色。更有趣的是门外的人似乎也非常享受这景象，他早已安排好了礼花，那群罪犯很快就会看到的。

持续地顶弄让男孩被捆着的双腿剧烈地抖动起来，膝盖和腿弯相互摩擦着像是不安分的二人舞蹈，他好心地解开绳子扔到一边，而深蓝的裆部丝绒已经湿了一片。Bruce认为这对于计划来说显然还不够。“ 我想接下来的事会有点奇怪。”他一边回到dick耳边说， “但相信我。”一边抬起男孩的双腿，让他腰部以下都悬空。

他当时就该带走dick,最好的情况就是这会儿男孩正在庄园和家庭教师待在一起，再次一点的情况他不用扮演变态色情狂，不幸中的万幸是一不应该有那种力量，于是他选择手边一堆工具里很可能是用来切割四肢的某把刀割开短裤和手腕处的绳子。

男孩发出一声啜泣，除了一条内裤和袜子以外完全的裸露让他难受极了，说要带他离开的人居然举起他的一条腿开始亲吻他的腿根。他开条件反射地扭动身体，但是腰被一股温暖的力量轻易擒住，这让他停下了用双腿缠上男人脖子的行为。马戏团的孩子总是知道点儿什么的，他不会对接下来可能发生的所谓奇怪的事有任何怨言，被摸一摸亲一亲总好过变成别人的排遗物。.

但是这算什么一文热又湿的触感贴近了没有人应该去触碰的地

方 他承认这让他有些期待，但是潜意识告诉他这会是一 件不得了的事情。

bruce的舌头舔湿那个小小的泛着粉色的肌肉环，男孩双手死死抓住自己的肩膀

尖还不算深入，却已经让男孩控制不住地哭叫起来。不得不说，dick的声音让他真的兴奋了，可怜的呜咽声挠着他的心脏，小小的喘息声令人

心碎。随着他的进出频率稚嫩 茎一一点一点释放出来，他离开那双可爱的腿，抱起精疲力尽的男孩， 他们左侧传来逐渐清晰的爆炸声，那双浸在水中的玻璃一样的眼睛透过长睫毛看着他。

......是batman!

从那张破桌子上醒来后dick看到的第一样东西 就是-大片黑色和两个尖尖的角。

男孩在心里小声地尖叫着。“没受伤吧。

他揉了揉自己的屁股，脸突然红了，他怎么能在batman面前想刚才发生的.... ...不太好的事情?

还有不完整的衣服....h这真是太难为情了......“我会把你交给警察。

“呃.....我们还会再见....先生?”

dick环抱着batman的脖子小声说，在高楼间穿行时夜风拍打在他们身上，给他发烫的脸颊降温。

他的英雄沉默了大概两秒，声音突然变得温柔起来:“耐心点dick....你还有很长的时间。

fin.


End file.
